Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{7}}{9^{10}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{9^{7}}{9^{10}} = 9^{7-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{7}}{9^{10}}} = 9^{-3}} $